The present invention relates generally to the field of wireless technologies, and more particularly to parallel route reservation for wireless technologies.
Wireless communication is the transfer of information between two or more points that are not connected by an electric conductor. The most common wireless technologies use radio. For example, a cellular network or mobile network is a wireless network distributed over land areas called cells, each served by at least one fixed-location transceiver, known as a cell site or base station. In a cellular network, each cell uses a different set of frequencies from neighboring cells to avoid interference and provide guaranteed bandwidth within each cell. When joined together, these cells provide radio coverage over a wide geographic area. This enables a large number of portable transceivers (e.g., mobile phones, pagers, etc.) to communicate with each other and with fixed transceivers and telephones anywhere in the network, via base stations, even if some of the transceivers are moving through more than one cell during transmission.
A wireless ad hoc network (WANET) is a centralized type of wireless network. The network is ad hoc because it does not rely on a pre-existing infrastructure, such as routers in wired network or access points in managed wireless networks. Instead, each node participates in routing by forwarding data for other nodes, so the determination of which nodes to forward data is made dynamically on the basis of network connectivity. An ad hoc network typically refers to any set of networks where all devices have equal status and are free to associate with any other ad hoc network device in link range.